


Monster From Hell ~~ Draco Malfoy

by Oli_Oz_Oxen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Malfoy, Michelle - Freeform, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teen Romance, draco - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oli_Oz_Oxen/pseuds/Oli_Oz_Oxen
Summary: Michelle Goodwind a young, loving, feisty, Hufflepuff girl. She would never think that her enemy, the enemy, would become her only friend soon enough.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

The small London house was almost ordinary. . . well, that was until you looked into who lived there. The Goodwinds were far from ordinary, all were wizards and witches, their lineage spanned back to Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Michelle had waited for her letter to get accepted into the school, Her brother and father and mother all had gone to Hogwarts, but thoughts still roamed in the young girls mind _What if I'm different? What if I'm not good enough? Does the school have enough students already?_ The thoughts always filled her mind every night before bed, But today July twenty-fourth made the whole house stir with excitement. Michelle had gotten her letter of acceptance.

"Father, will we be able to go to Diagon alley soon?" Fraser, Michelle's older brother asked. He was no stranger to the wizarding world and was already accepted into the school a year prior. He told Michelle tales of Hogwarts and the great hallways, professors everything. Michelle and Fraser had told each other everything since their mother's untimely demise. They stood to their word of never keeping secrets, throughout all their childhood they had told each other everything and we're notorious partners in crime.

"Yes, dear boy we shall go tomorrow seeing as it is" Their father checked his watch "My goodness time flies it is already ten. You kids must get to sleep! Big day tomorrow, no dilly-dallying!" He said as he sent the two kids upstairs.

As the two we're getting ready for bed Frazer told Michelle about the professors, starting with Snape, "Snape. . . now, Snape, he is a tricky one. Even to me, he can be rude, if your not Slytherin do not, and I repeat _do not,_ disobey him, and make sure to pay attention in his class as he sometimes can be harsh." He waited a minute then said "McGonagall can be rude, but most of the time she is a very nice woman and very understanding of any house. Sprout. . . she is a character, floppy hat, a little woman about your size probably. She is lovely, she is Hufflepuff's head I believe. Ravenclaw is..." He took another moment silently thinking "Flitwick... feisty little goblin man. Don't get on his bad side, his detentions are okay not the worst but you do have to hear the god awful first years try to sing so that's a downside" he chuckled at the memories of Hogwarts, "You'd know wouldn't you, we got so many letters of your behavior, Frazer, father thought he would have to go to Hogwarts and apologize to Dumbledore himself!" Little Michelle said flailing her hands in the air angrily, though only as a joke.

"Well, I'm sorry. . . and luckily next year you won't have to read them with father" he started going off to his own room, turning around and saying "Goodnight. . . Don't let the Corn Faries bite" He ran off to his room at that comment, knowing that Michelle uses to be deadly scared of cornish fairies, she just shook her head and went to her room.

A single bed in the corner, her curtains we're black and grey, her room painted just grey. . . she was never a fan of lot's of color, it hurt her eyes when looking at vibrant colors. . . easter was never a favorite holiday of hers due to this fact. She quietly walked to her bed, pulling the warm duvet over her tiny body. Sleep soon found way to her as dreams of Hogwarts and Magical creatures danced around her mind.

**. . .**

"Up! Up! Up! Come on little jackrabbits! To showers! Busy Day come on children, Up! Up! Up!" Mr. Goodwinds voice boomed in the hallway. Groaning and reluctantly getting up Michelle made her way to her shower. Her morning grogginess disappeared quickly as she remembered in just a few days she would be at hogwarts and needed to get supplies.

Once downstairs and prettied up she grabbed her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder. Her hands trailing down her to her sweater, tugging at the end of it nervously. Her brother came down the stairs still groggy.

"What's your problem, your fiddling like a nervous coon" He inquired grabbing a bag of crisps from the stand.

"I just have never been..." She fumbled with the words for a second before restating "I'm just nervous, it shouldn't matter but what if no one likes me?" her hands were now picking at her nails. A habit she has had since her youth.

"People will like you, Elley, Don't worry if they don't and if they have a problem, fuck them"

"Langue, I did not raise you from a barn," Their father said slightly slapping the back of Fraser's head. Michelle quietly chuckled at this, her brother always found a way to get in trouble. Fraser looked up to her smirking and mimicking his father with silly and ugly facial expressions, pointing his finger at nothing, mimicking the yelling of his father. Luckily Mr.Goodwind had his back turned. As soon as their father turned back around they both stood to attention. "Are we ready?" Mr.Goodwind asked suspiciously. Both of the kids nodded vigorously standing up and taking their father's hand.

Suddenly the three were in Diagon Alley, Michelle had only been once or twice before for her brothers' necessities and "care packages" to hogwarts.

Michelle's father quickly ushered her into a store, which if she remembered correctly was a wand store. Inside the small shop, the walls were covered in small boxes crammed into shelves. It was very unorganized but also had a sense of organization to it, like it was so stressful that it was calming. Michelle's eyes danced around the room, looking at the hundreds, maybe even thousands of boxes that contained wands. She never really thought so many people could be a wizard or a witch. She had never even been in a room with more than one hundred witches, and seeing all the wands just proved that she knew very little on the world of witchcraft, though studying vigorously since a toddler.

The old man which Michelle assumed was the owner of the store came up to her and her father introducing himself as, "Mr.Ollivander, and... oh my Mr.Goodwind, it was just last year your son came for a wand. My, my, my" He said clicking his tongue before his gaze went down to Michelle, "You must be Michelle, well how about we find you a wand young lady?" He said heading to a shelf. Michelle gulped nervously, her father placing a reassuring hand on her back as she gave a smile laced with worry.

"How is this, a cedar wand. . . fit for a very loyal young wizard... or erm witch" He said handing the wand to her. He waved his hand a bit as to show her what to do, suddenly papers off his desk starting flying everywhere, "Definitely not that" he mumbled under his breath, Michelle mumbled sorry, but Mr.Ollivander said "It's fine, a Potter just visited me just a few hours ago... absolute mess he left" he chuckled at the memory. Mr.Goodwind suddenly cleared his throat "Potter... as in James Potter's son?" He asked. Ollivander nodded his focus mainly on finding a wand for the young witch.

"Ah here, an Acacia wand and has a phoenix feather core at 13 inches long, perfect for a great and powerful wiza- witch" Michelle carefully took the wand and swirled it around making all of the papers neatly restack onto the desk, Mr.Ollivander smiled lightly at her and nodded knowing that was the right wand for the young witch.

Michelle and her father continued to each store, getting ink, robes, a cauldron, her eight books, vials, a telescope, and so on. They passed by a shop filled with animals, which caught the young girl's attention. Reluctantly her father allowed going in the store, knowing she would most likely be leaving with an animal now. She browsed the wide variety of animals, a certain cat seemed to call to her though, it was a sphynx it had darker area's on its skin, and its eyes we're a shocking color of yellow, one ear slightly nipped at the end. Mr.Goodwind looked to his daughter and back at the cat, his face basically read _really this thing_ Michelle looked up to him smiling lovingly.

"Can you shut that poor excuse for a cat up?" Fraser asked her as they arrived home. Michelle gasped pulling that cat out of its carrier and snuggling it, "She can hear you, you rude goblin" Michelle pet the cat, it purred in her arms. Chills ran down Frasers' body at the sight "Just don't let your freak cat touch me okay" Michelle started walking closer to him as he backed away. Then she started running the cat in hand.

"Come on Fraser! Fluffy wants to meet you!" Michelle yelled out chasing her brother with her cat.

"Fluffy! Quite ironic wouldn't you think" He yelled running up the stairs. His sister in close pursuit with the "demon cat" in hand. Fraser quickly made his way into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Michelle huffed outside his door, "How rude" 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Hogwarts, Michelle makes new friends and a new enemy...

"Hogwarts leaves in ten minutes!" Someone yelled as Michelle and her brother entered gate nine and three quarters. "First years!" a man yelled at an entrance to one of the compartments. "I'll see you after you get sorted, don't make friends with the wrong people, stay safe, and don't blow all your money on the trolli candy," Fraser said, bending down to look his sister in the eyes, She nodded gulping. A smile appeared on the boy's face standing upright, he ruffled her hair and brought her in for a hug which she of course accepted, "You will do great okay El, don't worry about anything" He said as he hurried off, leaving the girl alone.

Michelle boarded the trail, her cat's caddy in hand. It seemed almost every seat was taken. Until she came across a compartment with trash flowing out of it. She peeked inside to see two boys with enough candy to fuel an army of doxy's. She lightly cleared her throat making both boys look up to her.

"Do you mind if I join you. . . there really aren't any seats?" She asked nervously. Both boys nodded vigorously as food was in their mouths.

"Harry, m-my name is... Harry... Harry Potter" the boy with glasses fumbled around with his words, obviously nervous at the presence of a female.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, I am Michelle, Michelle Goodwind... and you are" Michelle questioned the redhead boy, who was still filling his mouth with copious amounts of candy.

"Ron Weasley," He said slowly, swallowing all the food before he continued, "Pleasure meeting you Miss Goodwind, so... what houses are you hoping for" His voice was full of curiosity. Michelle not expecting such a forward question nervously chuckled and fiddled with her hands before answering, "Uhm I would be fine with any house to be quite faint. I think that every house has its ups and downs, all houses have characteristics but I think it honestly just depends on how you choose to see a house" She was careful with her words so as to not offend anyone who had a prejudice against any house. The boys seemed to take a second when taking in this answer, Ron just nodded acting like he understood anything she was saying. He leaned over to Harry and whispered "Ravenclaw for sure" Harry chuckled not really understanding the whole house thing for himself, he just knew Slytherin was bad apparently.

While the three we're talking , the door opened revealing a frizzy-haired little girl, "Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked obviously annoyed, everyone shook their heads. The frizzy-haired girl sighed. She noticed Ron was holding his wand, "Are you doing magic? Can we see some of your spells" She asked sitting beside Michelle, Ron grabbed his wand pointing it at his pet rat and said, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" In which nothing happened, causing Michelle to chuckle at the gullible boy. The girl cleared her throat, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example," She pointed her wand to Harry's glasses which were broken from a previous accident, "Oculus Reparo" Harry's glasses suddenly looked as good as new. He mumbled a thank you, the girl gasped suddenly realizing who he was.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you two are...?" Hermione asked. Michelle cleared her throat and said "I am Michelle Goodwind, pleasure meeting you Granger" Hermione smiled at the girl nodding and then looked back to Ron, "Ronald Weasley, Just call me Ron" She nodded standing up ready to leave, "Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She continued to the door, but turned around averting her attention back to Ron, "you have dirt on your nose, right here" She said pointing to where the dirt was, Ron rubbed his nose and sure enough, there was dirt, his face flushed red embarrassed making Harry and Michelle laugh at the poor boy.

**. . .**

Arriving at Hogwarts was a sight in itself, the huge castle is where Michelle would be spending months, years of her life. It was quite weird to think about how in a world with muggles there can be such a big secret like a different world in which there is such a thing as magic, not just pulling a rabbit out of your hat magic but real magic. Michelle brushed these thoughts away and continued to awe over the castle that was Hogwarts. The castle was an amazing piece of art in itself and its sheer size was impeccable. Michelle was snapped out of her trance by Ron dragging her along with Harry to a stairwell where all the first years were.

An older woman suddenly took head of the group, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." All the students started whispering to each other giddy because in a few moments they would be put into the houses which they would spend years in.

Suddenly a blonde-haired boy spoke up "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Michelle looked to Harry confused on how everyone knows who he is, _Is he a celebrity? Are his parents part of the ministry? Why is that boy's hair so light_? Michelle snapped out of her thoughts as the boy continued, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy" Ron snickered at his name causing the Draco boy to snap his head towards Ron, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," He then looked to Michelle, "And who are you. You look like you just saw a monster" He practically scowled at her, bravery suddenly built up in her chest as she said, "Michelle Goodwind for your information, But its Goodwind to you... Malfoy" She said his name with quite a lingering tone. Which took him back since no one would talk back to him... he was a Malfoy after all, one of the most sought after families. Putting back up his walls he scoffed before returning his gaze to Harry, " Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Michelle scoffed at his offer to Harry, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Malfoy glared at Harry before going back to his 'friends'.

Once in the great hall, all of the first year's attention went straight to the ceiling. The illusion of a night sky on the roof, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" Michelle nodded to her as Michelle had also read that same book a few years back, she could already tell her and Hermione would be great friends.

The first years stood awkwardly in the room as Dumbledore was about to make an announcement, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" The first years stirred at the last sentence, _a most painful death? Bloody-hell what type of school is this?_ Michelle was dragged out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses... Hermione Granger."

Hermione took deep breaths obviously worried as she got up there, the sorting hat laid on her head, it took a moment before shouting " **Gryffindor** " Cheers erupted from one of the tables, Michelle assumed to gryffindor. "Draco Malfoy" McGonagall's voice rang, The Malfoy boy walked up there as if he owned the place his cockiness radiating from him, it barely took the hat a second as it screamed " **Slytherin**!" Michelle rolled her eyes at the boy as he walked over to the table.

"Michelle Goodwind" Michelle's feet suddenly became heavy, nervousness filling her up, she quickly walked up to the stool, sitting down, her head hanging low out of embarrassment. _What if she got the wrong house? What if no one in her house likes her?_ The hat suddenly spoke to her quietly, "Smart like a Ravenclaw, Brave like a gryffindor. . . heart of a... Slytherin, that can't be..." The hat continued mumbling random things before it yelled out " **Hufflepuff**!" Loud yells came from the table as she quickly walked over to the table, She looked over to the slytherin table to see her brother smiling at her and holding a thumbs up, which she returned. A tap on her shoulder got her out of her gaze, she turned to see a boy who was around two years older, maybe three.

"I'm Cedric... Cedric Diggory. If you need any help just ask me" He said with a smirk as he returned to talking to his friends. Michelle refocused on the sorting hat, as it was now Ron's turn, the hat quick to shout gryffindor _. Lot's of Gryffindor's must be quite the popular house_ , Michelle thought to herself. Then it was Harry's he was mouthing something to the hat when it suddenly rang out " **Gryffindor!** " Michelle clapped for the boy seeing as he was more nervous than she was.

It definitely did make her feel weary as her only two friends she slightly knew, weren't even in the same house as her, she would have to start all new with new friends and socialize something Michelle wasn't exactly keen at. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's voice rang causing Michelle to snap out of her thoughts. Food suddenly appeared in front of her. Someone tapped her other shoulder and she turned to see a boy around her age, "Hello I-I'm Ernest Macmillian, I'm quite nervous about the first year, what about you" Michelle smiled faintly at the boy, "Me too Ernest, I am so nervous that no one will like me or I won't have any friends, though I know that should be the least of my concerns, I just need to focus on my grades for now," She smiled at him before realizing she hadn't introduced herself, "My I am so sorry, I am Michelle Goodwind" He smiled at her, "Well Michelle I hope we do become good friends, oh and this is Hannah Abbot my other friend" He said as a blonde girl suddenly held out her hand for Michelle to shake, She gladly accepted. "Nice to meet you two, I hope we do become quite close friend," Michelle said smiling brightly.

"Hufflepuff commons this way!" The prefect of the hufflepuff house yelled out.

"Why are we headed to the kitchen?" Michelle whispered to Cedric, "Our common room is just outside the kitchen... Did- Did you not read up on any of the houses before getting here" Cedric answered his head slightly ticked to the side halfway through the sentence, "I did, my ancestor is Helga Hufflepuff herself must I add, I just... forgot that our doors are the-" "barrels!" The prefect suddenly yelled, "Now to enter the common room for hufflepuff, we must tap on the barrel in a rhythmic pattern that sounds like Helga Hufflepuff, for example, Hel-Ga Huf-fle-Puff" The barrel suddenly opened revealing a very earthy and homey common-room, Plants splattered around the place. A warm feeling filled the room; it was a very humble common room. "Every few weeks or so the barrel will change, meaning you will have to knock on a different barrel, but the rhythm of Hel-Ga Huf-fle-Puff will not change, and I wouldn't get the password wrong if I were you, doused and vinegar and denied access if you tap the lids incorrectly... so be careful. The boys' dorms are through that door and the girls to the right door. Do keep in mind the Hufflepuff commons are one of the most secure common rooms in the whole school, not one person who isn't hufflepuff has stepped foot in this room since built!" The prefect boasted, "Oh and for our taller first years, please watch your head at the doors... they are rather small, and well... circular" 

Michelle made herself at home as she sat at the small couch facing the fireplace, a carpet with a Badger and the words "You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil." Michelle chuckled at the sweet motto, she assumed her 'grandmother' came up with. "Goodwind! You have to come and sort out your stuff." A voice called to her, she looked back to see Hannah, she nodded and smiled getting up from her seat. Her feet scoured over the hard wooden floors and quickly into the round doorway that leads to the girls' dorms. It was a tunnel and not a quite tall one either, it was no bigger than six feet most likely. The walls were adobe just like the common room, and once inside the girl's dorm four beds were against the walls, small windows near the ceiling since after all, it was a basement.

The four beds had matching quilts, similar to the ones that had been in Michelle's family for centuries. The room had a faint orange-yellow glow from the copper lamps that laid on each bedside table. Michelle's hand gently went over the quilt, she missed home dearly but this was a new start for her.

Soon everything was unpacked and was just perfect... or as close to perfect it could get to. Michelle's desk was neatly arranged, extra ink-pots in the drawer, a blank sheet of paper ready for writing, her envelopes along with extra paper in other drawers, her books neatly stacked under her desk to save space, also on the floor was a small scratch post and cat bed for Fluffy.

"So what's your first period" A voice rang behind Michelle, she turned around quickly and saw a strange girl, with short hair and bangs almost covering her eyes, "W-Who are you," Michelle asked relieved it wasn't some sort of ghost of Hogwarts spying on her.

"I am Fiadh Monagall, and you are Michelle Goodwind... correct?" Michelle slowly nodded towards _Fiadh_.

"Quite a name you've got is it spelled, F.E.E.D.A?" Michelle asked at the irregular name, "No silly, it's F.I.A.D.H... Fia-dh, Jesus does no one here know how to spell I mean blimey it is a regular name where I'm from!" She exclaimed as she laid down on the bed near Michelle's.

"Irish- I-I mean your Irish? The name origin if I'm correct is Irish, meaning untamed-" "Actually it means wild but you are correct" Michelle smiled at the girl, studying Ireland did pay off or so it seems.

"Wait how- how do you know _my_ name?" Michelle questioned.

"Your brother, he is in my year... we're not exactly on good terms but I heard him talking about his 'Hufflepuff' sister... it's not hard to connect the dots you know, Goodwind and Goodwind... it's no secret" She said shrugging. Michelle let out a little groan... people would think she was like her brother... which is something in Michelle did not look forward to.

"So tell me Goodwind, _most_ siblings are in the same house... but it seems you two are polar opposites"

"How is that, _polar opposites_?" Michelle inquired.

"Your brother is the embodiment of slytherin, ambitious, cunning, and resourceful, and last but certainly not least... rude" Fiadh said crossing her arms when it came to rude, Which made Michelle ponder, _how does this girl know so much about my brother?_

"And you on the other hand... Organized, _kind_ , obviously charismatic, _attractive..._ diligent as well, so how come you two are so... far apart?" Fiadh asked.

"You're acting like being those things is bad, you are as much of those things as I am," Michelle said, causing Fiadh to chuckle.

"You are correct, it's just... when I knew your brother- well- he would talk- he would talk about you like you we're some movie star he had met, it was 'Michelle this' and 'Michelle that'-"

"Are you jealous of me being Fraser's sister? May I ask what your relationship with him even was?" Michelle asked, outraged by the girl's immature behavior. Fiadh seemed to stumble with her words before saying, "Yes I was, was! I no longer am of course it just-"

"What was your relationship with him, Fiadh?" Michelle asked carrying out the what.

"We- We had a thing-" "A _thing_ you were twelve, what _thing_ could you possibly have at twelve?" Michelle asked dumbfounded by the girl's etiquette.

"I know it wasn't a _thing_ but it was a crush, and he would just talk about back home, you, his mother, and never even gave me the time of day! Do you know how that feels"

Michelle sighed disappointed at the girl who she thought would have been more mature, "No I haven't, because I can actually keep my hormones in check unlike you," Michelle spat at Fiadh. She seemed taken back by what Michelle said, a sad look washed over her face.

"Your right, I'm too young to fall in 'Love'" Fiadh said, Michelle noticed this mood change and suddenly felt guilty for how she talked to the older girl, "Fiadh look I'm sorry it's just... to be honest... my brother is a complete and utter idiot so I can't understand why you would even like him in the first place" Michelle sat next to the girl smiling causing Fiadh to chuckle slightly, "Yeah... your right" Fiadh and Michelle then started to giggle at the thought of Fraser since he truly was quite an idiot. After the giggling subsided they both went to their separate beds turning off the lights as sleep caught way to both of the Hufflepuff girls. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Michelle Potions is this way!" Hannah said pulling Michelle along, "wait really I thought it was-" "Michelle we've been worried sick about you!" Harry Potter's voice chimed suddenly, "Fist off Potter, you barely know me but thank you for your concerns" Michelle smiled at him. Suddenly Hermione grabbed her sleeve and brought her into Professor Snape's potions class.

After a minute the door suddenly burst open revealing the Slytherin Professor, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... on death." He looks to Harry, who isn't paying attention and seems to find doodling in his book more important than class, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention. Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry shrugged, Michelle shakes her head at the boy "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Harry looks dumbfounded, "I-I don't know sir," "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asks again, "I don't know sir" Harry repeats, Snape sighs at the clueless boy before continuing, "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything... is it, Mr. Potter?" The class goes silent except for a certain blonde boy, who Michelle remembered as Draco Malfoy, who was snickering in the corner. Michelle rolled her eyes at the boy's behavior.

Once class was over Michelle was one of the last to leave, since she helped tidy up the classroom, as she was walking out the doors a blindingly blonde-haired boy stopped her, "Look who it is none other than Miss Michelle Goodwind... trying to get on the teacher's good side huh?" Draco said as he and his two 'friends', more like bodyguards, surrounded her as her back was pressed against the wall. "Wouldn't you know Malfoy... every teacher seems to be eating out of the palm of your hand just because you're a daddy's boy" Michelle retorted. Malfoy Huffed with anger, "Listen _Goodwind_ just because you have your 'big strong brother' here doesn't mean that you can say anything you want about _my_ family-" "I never said anything about my brother... so maybe, just maybe, you are scared of my brother Malfoy" Malfoy seemed to be steaming now, "Crabbe, Goyle... why don't we teach Miss Goodwind a lesson here" He said with an evil smirk, as his two minions grabbed Michelle's arms. "What? No! Malfoy, I swear to god Malfoy you pathetic rat! Let me go!" Michelle squirmed in their grasp.

The boys had brought Michelle to some sort of closet, "Lock her up" Malfoy said with an evil smile as she was thrown onto the floor. Michelle quickly ran to the door just as it closed the sound of the lock clicking in place as she started banging on the door begging to be let out. She could hear Malfoy and his pin-heads laugh as she tried to get out, _what type of room had a lock on the outside... wait it's a janitor's closet of course it has a lock on the outside!_ Michelle rambled with herself in her head, "Maybe your brother will come and save you Goodwind... then again... maybe he won't" Malfoy laughed outside the door. Michelle realized that her trying to break through the door would be no use due to her tiny figure. She quietly slumped down her back against the door and waited for someone to find her.

A few hours had passed by though it seemed Malfoy had picked out the perfect place to hide someone seeing as no one had been by the door since she had been taken. Michelle could hear the faintest footsteps coming near the door, and she could have sworn that she heard them faintly calling her name. The footsteps got closer and closer Michelle got confident enough that they would hear her so she started yelling for help. Suddenly the doorknob started rattling, "Goodwind is that you?" A male voice asked, she violently nodded though they couldn't see it of course and yelled "Yes! Yes! I-I don't have my wand I've been stuck in here for hours!"

"Yeah I know you don't have your wand, your bag was in the kitchen and you weren't in the dorms... how in the hell did you wind up in there," The voice asked.

"I don't know but just get me the hell out you bloke!" Michelle whined. In which she could hear him chuckle, "Aberto" The door suddenly unlocked and the mystery person opened the door seeing Michelle standing there with a rather cold glare in her eyes. "I am going to kill Malfoy" Michelle stated calmly, Cedric laughed at her proposition, "And how do you expect to do that?" He asked taking her hand in his helping her out of the rather dirty closet. "My god Goodwind, you are freezing!" Cedric exclaimed, Michelle just chuckled at his brother like behavior. "I'm fine Cedric, stop being such a worry bird" He chuckled at her comment as they arrived at the barrels.

"Michelle I was so worried about you!" Fiadh practically yelled as Cedric and Michelle arrived in the common room. "Hey wow keep it down okay there are people sleeping," Cedric said with hand gestures to bring it down a little, causing the two girls to giggle at him, "Do you... Do you need anything Michelle, soup, a blanket, your bag?" Cedric asked walking over to the couch where Michelle sat, "Soup would be nice if it's no problem to get of course. if it is a hassle do not worry..." Michelle continued to ramble causing Cedric to chuckle at the young girl, "I'll go get your soup" He said, making Michelle realize she was rambling a light pink shade rose to her cheeks embarrassed. Michelle and Fiadh gossiped about their day, and Cedric returned with Soup for all three of them, turned out Michelle was in that closet for seven hours, if Michelle could guess she would have only thought about three hours not anywhere near seven... That Draco Malfoy would get that cocky little grin taken off his face the next time he sees her.


	4. Chapter Four

It had been a few months since the Malfoy incident though the thought of it still spun around Michelle's head causing her to oftentimes become angry while looking at him... now it was her turn, "What's your problem Goodwind, got a little cold in the closet did it?" Malfoy and his trolls snickered, Michelle on the other hand marched right up to him, "Listen here Malfoy, I may be a hufflepuff but I can surely cause you more pain than you have ever endured got it you little rat!" Michelle yelled pulling out her wand and holding it to his neck, he whimpered in fear "Fine! Fine! Fine! I-I'm sorry!" Michelle poked her wand deeper on his neck before taking it away. Malfoy regaining posture and acting like nothing happened, "At least you didn't call your oaf of a brother to do your dirty work" He commented making Michele turn around and yell "Rictusempra" while pointing her wand at him. 

Malfoy suddenly started giggling and laughing hysterically while mumbling "stop it" or "It tickles" Once it stopped Michelle looked to the boy proud of herself, "You hag! What in the bloody hell was that!" Malfoy asked storming up to her, "Maybe if you paid attention or opened a book you would know" She said crossing her arms. 

Malfoy scoffed and ordered his friends to leave with him. Michelle turned around and quietly mouthed "Win" while pumping her hand in the air. _That was epic._ she thought to herself while smiling, "Why are you so smiley?" A voice asked from behind

"Because Fraser I just stood up against a bully and at that a Malfoy"

"Really that Malfoy boy is in your grade? Well if he is any more trouble I could-" "No need brother, I can fight my own battles, though... if I do seek revenge on the boy you will come in handy" She said thinking about the fact her brother and Malfoy did belong to the same house. 

"Well I have to head off, father wants to know if you'd be going home for Christmas'' Michelle thought for a second and saw the two boys, Ron and Harry, and she knew this is where she belonged "Not this year, are you?" She asked, "I think I am... just be safe okay," He said and smiled almost sympathetically. Michelle nodded and hurried off to her two friends.

"Hey where is Hermione?" Michelle inquired. 

"She is packing to go back home... you two are quite close now aren't you?" Michelle nodded at Ron's question, "You guys are no fun, always studying and never living your lives!" Ron threw his hands up as if he was astonished in the fact we normally spent hours in the library, "Well maybe _Ronald_ it's because we actually care about our grades unlike you a Mr.Potter here" She said slightly jabbing Harry's side with her wand as she pointed at him. "You know Michelle for a hufflepuff you're quite rude" "Oh shut it Harry," Michelle said as the three laughed.

"You know every time i see you in the library Malfoy is always there, it's like he is your little stalker" Harry began to say, "I doubt it, I bet he is just waiting to stuff me in another room, and next time he does I'll be ready" He statement made Ron and Harry both laugh "Hey! I might be small but I have this," She said tapping her head, "Sounds pretty hallow to me, what do you think Harry" Ron said knocking on her head, "Definitely hollow" The two boys started running as Michelle Grabbed a book out of her bag and started chasing them with it.

**. . .**

The next few months seemed to pass by easily, of course Malfoy would make sarcastic and crude comments to the four friends, but all of them had grown accustomed to his childish behavior, and soon enough it was already time to go back home, the four friends said their goodbyes as they would see each other in a few months. A blonde-haired figure lingered in the corner watching the four, his eyes on the brown-haired girl as she embraced Harry... "Michelle Goodwind" He said under his breath.


	5. Chapter Five

"Pip pip cheerio kids!" Mr.Goodwinds voice chimed in the two kids' ears as they appeared in Diagon Alley. Summer had flown by for Michelle, mostly staying in her room and writing Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Apparently their summers were just as boring for them, well Ron slightly no Fred and George almost burned down the house but apparently that was normal. The only eventful thing all summer was that Fraser was starting to learn how to drive.

Suddenly someone grabbed Michelle and dragged her into a bookstore, It was Hermione, "What in the god's green earth are you doing, you just dragged me like I was a lost child woman!" Michelle whispered, causing Hermione to giggle slightly, "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, such a pleasure meeting you. Your daughter is an amazing student and has been a very great friend to me and I'm sure to all of the students of Hogwarts'' Michelle said noticing Hermione's parents there, "Why thank you, we raised her to be a very nice and polite young woman" Mr.Granger said. They soon scurried off to go get their book signed by a wizard author Michelle had no interest in.

"Harry and Ron are already here, They are with Mrs. Weasley '' Hermione added, and as if on cue the boys came from the crowd. Suddenly the notorious Blonde haired boy made himself present, "I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Michelle scoffed at Malfoy's comment, " Leave him alone." Ron's little sister, Ginny, said. Causing Malfoy to have a bitter expression at the group of kids, "Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend... and a Weasley at that... aren't you just _lucky_ " Malfoys voice reeked sarcasm, A taller man with the same blinding blonde hair appeared behind Draco, "Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last," Lucuis pulled Harry close to examining the scar on Harry's head, "Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you" Lucius said, "He is nothing more than a murder Mr.Malfoy" Michelle said, "He killed my parents so I have to agree that, Voldemort is and will always just be a cowardly murderer" Harry added.

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish" Lucius said his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself," Hermione said in a matter of fact manner.

"And you must be... Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they? Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second-hand book," He reached to grab Ginny's book, "You must be the Weasleys, and you..." He turned to look at Michelle who had an amused expression on her face, "Goodwind remarking resemblance to your mother Draco mentioned you... Said you were a hufflepuff like your mother... What a shame you couldn't be more like your father," Lucius commented, Suddenly Ron's father appeared, "Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside." Lucius Malfoy seemed intrigued at Mr.Weasley "Well, Well, Well... Weasley Senior'' Mr.Weasley turned to look at the man saying a low annoyed "Lucius"

" Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it," Lucius commented obviously hitting a slight nerve of Mr.Weasleys

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said, leading the group of children near the door. It was weird hearing someone refer to someone other than Draco as Malfoy... and in the same tone as well, obviously the Malfoy family has always had a certain reputation.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work," Lucius commented as Draco followed, Draco slightly smiled at Michelle before saying "See you at school" Quite bluntly, and Michelle swore she could have seen him slightly wink at her... though he had no reason to since they were quite practically 'enemies'. Hermione quickly grabbed Michelle's hand leading her to a random shop, and the two girls practically went to every store in Diagon Alley.

**. . .**

Once at Hogwarts Michelle looked for the unlikely trio of Hermione, Ron, and Harry but only could find Hermione.

"Hey, w-where is Ron and Harry," Michelle asked bewildered, Hermione seeming just as worried as Michelle responded "I don't know, they were supposed to be where and the twins are here-" "They'll be fine Mione, they are, for the most part, smart boys," Michelle said dragging her friend to the wagons.

Michelle almost gasped as she saw the animal that was in front of the wagon. It was black and had a horse like structure but with black large bat-like wings.

"Michelle, come on, get in the wagon, you're wasting time!" Hermione groaned. Michelle slowly backed away shaking her head as to maybe she was just imagining it, but the creature was still there. Baffled Michelle walks up to the carriage

"You look like you've just seen a ghost... oh my did you see Crabble without a shirt on... that was the worst day of my life," Hermione said reminiscing on her accident of walking into the boys' showers once. Michelle chuckles at Hermione's terrified expression.

"No it's just the horses- er uhm whatever they are '' Michelle said pointing to the creatures that we're drawing the carriage.

"Michelle did you get into some butterbeer, there is nothing there," Hermione said, looking at Michelle as if she belonged in an institution.

"I- But- ah never mind," Michelle said trying to explain the creature. Hermione just chuckled opening a book and studying every page with quite a serious expression on her face.

After sorting new students into houses and the 'great feast' everyone went to their commons, it was eerily quiet to Michelle, _everyone must be tired tonight_ she thought to herself. Sleep just didn't want to find Michelle tonight so she slipped on her house shoes and went to the common rooms, finding that she wasn't the only one who couldn't find sleep.

"Cedric?" Michelle whispered questioning if the boy was him, his messy mop of hair though seemed to guarantee it was him.

"Michelle?" He asked as he turned around from facing the fireplace. She practically ran to him. Once she sat down she quickly gave him a side hug.

"You look so... good?" Michelle said in a questioning tone making Cedric chuckle.

" _Good_ bad or _Good_ good?" He questioned

"Good... great actually... it's just... you changed... quite a bit," She said referring to his height and face, which had gone from a boyish face to a more masculine manly face, "A good change of course I-I don't mean to sound rude It's just that you-"

"It's okay Michelle I know what you mean," He said with a slight smirk, "So couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Nope... too quiet, or maybe just not noisy enough to go to sleep you know? Back home... my brother and father do make quite the chatter at night" She said smiling at the memoirs of her home life away from Hogwarts.

"What about your mother... or is she not in the picture?" He asked trying to be careful

"She died," Michelle said quite bluntly, "Car accident, I was four at the time and she had picked my brother, Fraser, and I up from daycare, and I don't remember much to be quite faint but she died on scene"

"Michelle I-I am so so sorry I d-didn't know" He swallowed nervously, worried maybe he hit a nerve.

"Oh don't be Cedric... we're friends, I don't mind sharing with you... Just don't go off telling Parkinson about it, she would blab to the whole school" Michelle chucked at the thought of Pansy Parkinson blabbing her mouth off in the lunchroom.

"She is quite the blabber-mouth isn't she?" He said chuckling, "I'm sure it has some good reason though"

"Yeah mommy didn't give her enough attention I'm sure," Michelle said in a chaff tone, causing Cedrick to chuckle since most likely Michelle was right.

A yawn escaped Michelle's lips and she decided it was time to go to bed... she had a long day ahead of her


	6. Chapter Six

"Morning, everyone!..." Not one student answered the Profesor, "Good morning, everyone!" Professor Pomona Sprout re-exclaimed to the class of second years.

"Good morning Professor Sprout" Every kid replied either cheerful or groggy due to how early it was.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather round, everyone. Today, we are going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Michelle raised her hand, "yes miss Goodwind"

"Mandragora is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Quite impressive Miss Goodwind, ten points to Hufflepuff. Luckily our Mandrakes are still only seedlings; their cries won't kill you yet... But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away?" Everyone quickly put on their earmuffs, making sure they we're tight, Michelle helping Hermione with her earmuffs and Hermione helping Michelle.

"You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot," The loud shriek of the mandrake could be heard even with the ear protection on causing all the students to groan in pain as the blood-wrenching shriek filled the room, "And... now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm" Professor Sprout said calmly putting soil on the screaming plant, "On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!" She exclaimed as the students started to rehome their plants.

Michelle actually found this very calming, she seemed to have a nic for gardening already, or maybe it was because she was hufflepuff.

She watched as Draco Malfoy started toying around with his plant, and she tapped Hermione so they could both watch Mr.Malfoy, he jokingly tickled the poor plant and then started etching up to the plants screaming mouth. Putting his finger in the mouth is something Draco soon regret as the plant started to bite him, "idiot" Michelle whispered under her breath causing her and Hermione to start giggling.

 _She has a wonderful laugh. Draco_ thought to himself but quickly rethought what he said _no she sounds like a chimaera trying to bark_ , he detached the plant from his finger, putting the mandrake in the pot harshly, glaring up to Goodwind and the mud-blood Granger, "What are you two looking at" He spat, but Michelle pointed to her earmuffs signaling that they couldn't hear him, even though he knew it was a lie since he easily heard their giggles he decided not to go too deep into it.

"Malfoy is a certified dumbass" Michelle said as Hermione and her made their way to the Dining Hall for lunch, "Says the girl who couldn't remember confundus charm" A certain voice chimed from behind them, "Well at least I can fight my own battles and don't have to call my bodyguards," Michelle said now walking backward talking to Malfoy.

"Am I so attractive that you had to turn all the way around just to speak to me?" He asked, obviously full of himself.

"You wish Malfoy, the only girl that would even find you the tiniest bit attractive is your mother... feel bad for the woman, practically gave birth to a blonde-haired murtlap"

"Well at least I have a mother, yours was gone before you could even read her will" He retorted trying to be witty

"Well at least I _can_ read Malfoy," Michelle said turning around and walking forwards again, she smirked to Hermione as Draco's behavior was becoming quite annoying. Draco suddenly walked by obviously angry as the comment got to him, his shoulder purposely hitting Michelles causing her to lose grip of all her books. Quickly recollecting the books she saw a pair of shiny leather shoes in front of her, "What do you want Malfoy-" Suddenly a cold wet liquid spilled all over her head, she looked up to see he had gotten water and poured it all over her... and her books. She was outraged as she gathered the rest of her things standing up, hearing the snickers from Malfoy, "Aww poor daddy's girl got her books all wet" He said mockingly.

"You know... you can be a real tosser, sometimes your okay and sometimes you make lord Voldemort look like a saint you bloke!" Tears we're almost streaming but she knew better than to let him see her as some girl who he can just toss around and make fun of, she quickly walked to the girl's bathroom, tears spilling out of her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She searched through one of the wet books and found the photo of her mother, water stains already starting to settle into the picture. _Why does he have to be so fucking heartless_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in the great hall Draco was filled with regret, _why did I say those things... but she started it. That doesn't give me a right to ruin her books. She had it coming. Why do I feel bad she is just another Hogwarts skank!_ The thoughts that rang through Draco's head giving him a migraine.

Draco saw Michelle walk in, he wanted to stand up and say sorry but a slytherin saying 'oh my goodness I am so sorry about bullying you for your dead mother' to a hufflepuff isn't the best thing for his ongoing reputation of 'big, bad, bully who has trauma from an abusive father' So he decided to not say sorry and just let it blow over eventually.

A bird suddenly flew into the dining hall, and fell into the bowl of crisps as Michelle sat down, "Ron isn't that your family bird?" She inquired, Making a few students gather around to see what had been dropped off.

"Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus yelled, making everyone, including Michelle's attention snap to Ron, "Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." Neville said as he shuddered at the thought of that Howler causing Michelle to almost laugh at the poor boy. Ron slowly and carefully began to open but the note suddenly started floating with a 'face' of its own, "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." The note suddenly sizzled into nothing. Ronald looked like he was about to faint as he clutched his heart obviously scared from what had just happened. Michelle felt extremely embarrassed for the boy slowly scooting closer to Hermione who was next to her, "Well... that was eventful... Cake anyone?" Michelle asked point towards the cake.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Heriome it goes swish swish flick not swish flick swish that doesn't even make sense!" Michelle exclaimed as her, Hermione, and Ron headed to the courtyard to study.

"Do you even pay attention? It is obviously swish flick swish!" Hermione retorted. Both of the girls looked to Ron, "What? I don't know, you think _I_ pay attention in class?" He said causing both the girls to giggle.

After a few hours of studying suddenly, Ron looked up, "Uh-oh. I smell trouble," the three kids looked up to see the gryffindor and slytherin quidditch teams both wanting to practice. The trio of Ron, Hermione, and Michelle walked up to the two opposing quidditch teams.

" Malfoy?" Harry said astonished Malfoy could even play quidditch, "That's right. And that's not all that new this year," Malfoy said referring to the brooms that were in every slytherin quidditch player's hands.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?" Ron baffled.

"A gift from Draco's father," Marcus Flint said, causing all the slytherin team to suddenly get a cocky glow to them. Draco stepped forward towards Ron, " You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best," He said full of his 'wealth'

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent," Hermione said with sass, Michelle knew Malfoy had been holding back from Hermione so Michelle winced as the words slipped out of Hermione's mouth.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco said standing his ground, a gloomy expression soon appeared on Hermione's face.

" You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron pointed his wand to Draco, Michelle remembering that Ron had a broken wand muttered out a "No" but it was too late, as an ill expression washed over Ron's face. Michelle's head darted from the laughing group of slytherin boys to her now ill friend... but even Michelle couldn't help but giggle at Ron's _sluggish_ mistake. Draco looked to her surprised _. She can laugh at that... maybe the hufflepuff isn't so bad_ he thought. She, after collecting herself, walked over to Ron to see him puke up a big, slimy, slug that was at least as big as her fist, Michelle suddenly felt nauseous and ran over to a bin to throw up.

Draco suddenly saw Michelle Goodwind run to a trash bin and start throwing up, though very disgusting, he felt bad for the poor girl. If only her _pure-blood_ friend could have listened to her. It actually surprised Draco that the Weasleys were pure-bloods; they surely act like mud-bloods.

Draco began to take a step toward the Goodwind girl, but stopped remembering who she was... A dirty Hufflepuff who would never be a real... true, witch. Even if she was a pure-blood she would never even account to what the Malfoy name was.

"Can't keep your own breakfast in your stomach Goodwind?" Draco called to the girl. She started walking his way, her hand over her mouth, she grabbed her bag and walked right past Malfoy, hitting his shoulder slightly.

 _I need to go see Pomfrey_ Michelle kept thinking, trying not to faint as she was suddenly lightheaded. She ventured through the hallways but it was like the rooms were spinning.

"Hey, princess you okay?" She heard a familiar voice say, she turned around to see Cedric Diggory, "Pomfrey... where is Pomfrey" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Uhh... she is on the other side of school, do you want me to help you there?" He questioned. She nodded holding her hand to her mouth again as her lunch was about to come up too.

"Thank you Cedric" She mumbled as they were nearing the hospital wing.

"Anything for the Hufflepuff princess," He said with a sly smile. She weakly smiled at him and headed inside to Mrs. Pomfrey

"You know Michelle... you have been my favorite student of your year... I mean you would always come and help me organize and tend to sick patients... If you need anything, and I mean anything, ask me and you shall receive" Madam Pomfrey said to Michelle as she was about to leave the wing. Suddenly Michelle heard feet clattering. She looked down the hall and saw her trio of friends, "Excuse me but I must go, thank you for helping me, ma'am!" Michelle said as she ran with the three, leaving a confused Madam Pomfrey.

"Why are we running?" Michelle whisper-yelled to Hermione, "Harry is hearing voices" she replied.

"Doesn't everyone? Why are his voices so important" Michelle, when suddenly the four came to an abrupt stop. The three we're looking at the floor... but Michelle saw the _bigger_ picture first. A gasp left her lips causing the other three to look up and finally see it.

**"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware."**

"It's written in blood," Hermione commented.

"Obviously... is this a regular thing that happens at Hogwarts?" Michelle asked, genuinely curious if bad things often happened at Hogwarts or if it was just bad luck to be in this year.

As if on-time students flooded the hallway where the message was splayed out. Fraser, one of those students, quickly making his way over to his younger sister, placing a hand on her shoulder... "What in the bloody hell is this?" He asked.

"I have no fucking clue" Michelle responded which caused her brother to lightly slap her head.

"Language young lady"

"You sound like father" She said, causing Fraser to chuckle since it was a true statement.

Michelle noticed Draco in the corner of her eye, it was like he was studying the message for some secret meaning, his mouth opened and Michelle already was rolling her eyes before he could speak, "Enemies of the heir beware!' You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He exclaimed.

"Shut it Milk-Boy," Michelle said, already done with his obnoxious behavior, he glared at her before rolling his eyes. In which Michelle glared at him cocking her head to this side slightly.

Mr.Filch had suddenly appeared from the crowd of students, his eyes landing straight on his cat, his best friend, his four-legged furry child. Michelle felt awfully terrible for the old man. She swore she could see tears start to form in his eyes, but the sad look turned into a rage, he turned to Harry, "You've...murdered my cat.?"

Harry tried to quickly explain but Filch cut him off by saying, "I'll kill ya... I'll kill ya! I swear I will... She was just a cat, she didn't do anything to you, Potter!"

"Argus! Argus, I... Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... you four" Dumbledore said, suspicion evident in his voice. Students started to file out, Fraser making sure Michelle was okay before leaving her, Dumbledore studied the 'dead' Cat before saying, "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified," He explained.

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her," Professor Lockheart said, Michelle was no idiot and could obviously call his bluff as if anyone could think what he said was real... Hermione though looked to the professor with admiration. _For such a smart girl you are quite gullible_ Michelle thought to herself.

"But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say..." Dumbledore said, Michelle had practically studied every animal in the whole wizarding world, and the only one that distinctly could petrify someone would be a snake or a lizard but even then it would have to be a juvenile snake or lizard, and it was much more myth than truth since no one had actually seen one in hundreds of years.

"Ask him. It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall," Filch yelled pointing to Harry.

" It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris" Harry tried to explain to dumbledore, Filch mumbled under his breath "Rubbish"

"If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner, and if my sources are correct Miss Goodwind was in the Medical wing with Madam Pomfrey" Professor Snape chimed in.

" I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail," Michelle rolled her eyes at the Professor's statement.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when he said..." Hermione started to say but Michelle nudged her side a little signaling not to go on.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape said asking her to go on but Harry chimed in instead, "When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris" The professors took that as an answer, and their gaze landed on Michelle, "And you Miss Goodwind... why we're you here," Snape asked.

"I was leaving the nurses wing, when I ran into them, I was as well heading to the Hufflepuff commons," She replied as if it were the truth. The professors seemed to take her answers as well.

 _My god she is a great liar_ Harry and Ron both thought.

" Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore commented, Snape giving him an annoyed sigh.

"My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch exclaimed, Michelle understood why he was like this and did not judge the man who has put up with students at Hogwarts for god knows how long.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all... Now you kids run along back to the dorms" Dumbledore said shushing them off.

Michelle returned to her dorm and began to write a note to her father,

_Dear Father,_

_Today was quite eventful, Ron, Hermione, and I went for a study and a 'fight' broke out, since Ronalds wand was broken he ended up cursing himself with a mouth full of slugs... it was quite the scene._

_Oh and Harry Potter... he is beginning to get a little suspicious, says he can hear voices in the walls, it is quite disturbing what he leads us to. Something about the "Chamber of Secrets" was quite the message._

_Fraser and I are doing well... how has home been, I hope everything is well for you too. Oh and that Malfoy boy... he does get on my nerves quite a bit, is his family notorious for being rude, snob, pure-bloods, or is it just Draco? Though I do think something is up with that boy, he always is watching from afar, and_

_Cedric Diggory has been a great help this year, he has helped me with many classes. You remember me talking about him right. Well, he surely did mature, he looks completely different now! I think he has a thing for Chang... She is very pretty. I have to admit, I think I might help him and her date. They always are giving each other goo-goo eyes. It's quite disgusting actually._

_Write back as soon as you can_

_Love,_

_Your Daughter Michelle Goodwind_

Michelle decided to send the letter early the next morning, as she was extremely tired and could use a few hours of shut-eye.

**. . .**

Michelle woke excitedly to send the letter to her father, quickly getting dressed in a nice little yellow sweater, Black high rise skinny jeans, and a warm yellow and a camel coat to go over it all. She quickly made way out of the dorms and quickly made her way up the stairs and to the entrance hall, and made her way through the school, which took around forty or thirty minutes until she finally reached the owlery.

"What are you doing here Goodwind, sending a letter to daddy?" an obnoxious voice chimed, Michelle rolled her eyes before looking to the door of the Owlery.

"I would ask you the same, but then it occurred to me... I don't care" She replied, picking an owl to send the letter off. Draco huffed annoyed at her response.

"Oh wait, maybe I can guess, your stalking me... seems to be your favorite hobby now, whether in the library, lunch, the hallways, you are always lurking, can I ask you why?" She said with a rude tone evident in her voice.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe your the one stalking me?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

"Oh in your dreams Malfoy" She replied with a slight smile.

"Let me see that," He said, walking over to Michelle and snatching the note from her hand. She raised her hand as if she was about to hit him, but surprisingly the drama queen Malfoy didn't even flinch as he tore open the envelope. He walked around her slowly reading off the letter to her father,

" Oh and Harry Potter... he is beginning to get a little suspicious, says he can hear voices in the walls, it is quite disturbing what he leads us to... Potter hears voices... Not surprised" He said shrugging, not reading too much into it, "Oh and you even mentioned me, how lovely, _he does get on my nerves quite a bit_..." His eyes continued to scan the paper, "My family is not snobby, you disgrace!" He said raising his hand as if it hit her, causing her to stumble and fall back, closing her eyes tightly, she hit the ground with a hard thump. Looking up she saw Malfoy smirking and tearing the letter in half, he bent down next to her looking her dead in the eyes saying, "Don't ever talk about my family name, you will _never_ be as good as a Malfoy... _ever_ " He said getting up and walking out of the door to the owlery slamming it shut, causing a few owls to stir.

Tears escaped Michelle's eyes, she grabbed the remains of her note... it was torn into such little pieces. She quickly got on her feet wiping away her tears and rushed out the door and down the stairs, finding Malfoy at the bottom he looked up to her giving her a cocky smirk, before he could say anything she rushed up to him and slapped him on the cheek leaving a bright red mark. He looked at her shocked, not angry, just shocked.

"You- My father will hear of this!" He exclaimed as she started to walk away.

"Yeah you do that Malf-bitch, you're just like your father... a coward, a follower, you never have worked for shit! And if you dare lay a hand on my friends... or on me... let's just say... well, enjoy your four limbs while you have them cunt" She exclaimed, giving him the finger as she rushed back to Hogwarts, leaving him confused and shocked as to what just happened.

 _She is... marvelous_ Draco thought to himself as he watched the girl run back to hogwarts.


	8. Chapter Eight

Weeks had passed since the _incident_ with Draco Malfoy both always sending glares to each other in the hallway but at least Malfoy had stopped harassing Michelle.

It was finally a quidditch season. Though Michelle’s house wasn’t playing it was always fun to watch the game. Slytherin VS Gryffindor, the match had been pretty rough, ninety to thirty in Slytherin’s favor.

A bludger suddenly started chasing after Harry, obviously tampered with by some wizard or witch. Michelle scanned the crowd for who could have been doing this but found no one focused enough to do it.

Suddenly Malfoy and Potter were neck and neck trying to catch the snitch. Draco originally led but Harry started to gain speed, which was a surprise seeing as Harry had a later model broom than Malfoy. Malfoy suddenly flew off his broom landing harshly on the ground, causing many to whisper. Only a few seconds later Harry had also fallen off, but he had caught the snitch.

“Gryffindor wins!” The speakers announced, cheers and screams and boo’s filled the stadium.

Michelle quickly got out of her seat making her way back to the castle as her friend was being hoisted onto a stretcher.

Madam Pomfrey greeted Michelle as she walked into the hospital wing, Michelle quickly took notice of the large group of Gryffindors hovering over what Michelle assumed was Harry’s bed.

Then her eyes landed on the other person… Draco Malfoy, he looked rather lonely and had no one with him.

Michelle decided since she was already waiting for Harry’s little groupies to clear out, why not make the ‘best’ of her time. Slowly she made her way over to Malfoy and sat next to him on the small white chair.

“What are you doing here Goodwind, don’t you have someone to slap around, or maybe talk to your little girlfriend Fiadh” Malfoy spat. Michelle ignored his harsh words and softly asked, “How are you feeling” Which took Malfoy by surprise.

“Why would you care, you hate me as much as the next guy”

“Well… I am waiting for Pot- Harry’s little fanboys to clear out, so I decided to maybe try and talk to you. Of course, if you would rather look like a lonely rat I _fully_ understand” She said standing up. Malfoy quickly pushed himself up a little, Michelle gave him a suspicious look raising one eyebrow, “Fine… stay, but don’t think this means we’re friends or even on good terms, you are still a Hufflepuff prune” He said

“Feelings mutual Malfoy,” She said in a monotone voice. He sighed looking around for anything else to do than talk to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Michelle finally commented, “You put up a good match” Malfoy looked to her confused if this was some joke… but no punchline came after it.

“Oh… well… Of course, we did, we are far better than the gryffindor team, could beat them with our eyes closed”

“Then why didn’t you? I mean if you're so good, not only that your father was there, I wonder what he thought of the match” Michelle commented. Malfoy bit his lips nervously, mentally facepalming himself.

“We went easy on them,” He said as if it was the truth, causing Michelle to chuckle. Draco looked at her astonished but soon put his walls up again, “What's so funny” He asked ‘annoyed’.

“Oh nothing-” “Do you not believe me?” She looked at him with a slight smirk on her face, “Whatever you say Draco… Just… hope you have a good time healing” She said as she got up seeing as Potter's little fanbase had fled on the orders of Pomfrey.

“So now we're on a first-name basis… Michelle?” He asked a cocky smirk on his face.

“Well…” She took a second, fake thinking, “No” She said smiling to him, he rolled his eyes at her behavior.

“Why were you talking to Malfoy?” Harry immediately interrogated Michelle.

“Small talk… waiting for your gryffindor pals to vacate your bed” She replied nonchalantly. Harry nodded, though giving her a suspicious glance.

“You couldn’t stand the sight of him only last week, always glaring at each other, whispering harsh words under your breath about him… What’s so different now?” Ron asked.

“People can change… though I doubt Malfoy will, it is still possible, and the kid just got flung off his bloody broom for heaven's sake! So I think the kid can use some hospitality” Michelle said, not defending herself but rather just stating the facts.

“But it's Malfoy,” Hermione said as if Michelle forgot who she was talking to.

“Well, I don’t judge you for what you did or said last week now do I… So why is it different with him?” She asked.

“Because its Malfoy… not Hermione or Ron, he is a terrible, terrible person Michelle. You know better than anyone! He always knocked your books off your hand, sabotaged you potions, stole your wand, ruined your-” “I know Harry… Did it never occur to you that people can change, if maybe we just showed him some sort of hospitality maybe he wouldn’t be such a prick! Ever think of that? Yes, he is a rude, terrible, rat…. And a Malfoy which is never good, but he-” “Michelle are you defending Malfoy?” Ron asked wearily. Michelle huffed stressed out at her friends.

“No… I-I would never defend him, I am defending my actions Ronald” She said with a slight hiss in her tone. Ron looked shocked since she never called him Ronald.

“It sounds like you are defending him,” Harry said.

“Well I am not Harry, he could get eaten by a kappa for all I care… all I’m saying is that I shouldn't have to explain why I was talking to him,” She said, rolling her eyes as she walked away from the group. Hermione was calling her name but she ignored.

She saw Draco outside the door to the infirmary with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

“Thanks for defending me Goodwind,” He said, his tongue pressing against the side of his mouth with a cocky look.

“I wasn’t defending you… and don’t expect me to ever defend someone like you,” She said, Draco cocked his head to the side confused as to what she meant in saying ‘someone like you’.

“Aww what happened to Michelle Goodwind from the infirmary, she was so nice” He teasingly said.

“Shut it Malfoy, your lucky I even spent my time of day on you, you pathetic, pompous, ass,” She spat to him as she continued to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Michelle- What’s wrong?” Fiadh asked as Michelle entered the common room.

“Not right now Fee, just leave me alone for once,” Michelle said as she went straight to the girl’s dorm. Quickly getting out an inkpot, paper and other writing utensils.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today was… terrible. It is quidditch season, and it was slytherin vs gryffindor, I remember you telling me about your friend James who was a gryffindor… wasn’t he a seeker as you said? I can hardly remember anymore… Well, my friend Harry Potter is a seeker for gryffindor I’m sure you’d love Harry, and especially Ronald Weasley he has the heart of a Hufflepuff for sure! But what I really wanted to talk about was Draco Malfoy, I don’t know if you remember or even know the Malfoy family but they are bad news. All of them are pure-blood Slytherins… Draco though… he seems different, I can’t tell if it's a good difference or a bad difference but when he is with his father his whole aura changes… I can’t quite explain it, and today I talked to him… Actually talked to him not some low-blow joke about his appearance or family… and I don’t know what it is but he is different. Last year he took any chance he got to make fun of me this year… well I did give him a lesson, but that's beside the point, this year he has actually been slightly nice… if that is what you could even call his behavior but nice in comparison to last year… I don’t know why he is even on my mind to be quite faint. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Hermione is a wonderful smart girl you would love her as well) all kept making comments about the fact I was talking to him, They act as if someone can’t reform themselves into something new. Tough for Draco imagining him being nice to Potter or “Weasel-be” as he calls the Weasleys seems to be quite far-fetched._

_Also mom I just… It’s getting scary. The memories of you are slowly fading away, its like one second they are here… and the next they are gone. I just am so scared I am going to lose what I have left of you, especially since I’m no longer home and I can’t see pictures of you or read your little stories you use to tell Fraser and me when we were just babies… I miss those days, The saying is true after all “You don’t know what you have till it’s gone” I just wish I could see you, hug you, have a proper goodbye. Life was so unfair to us… to you… I miss you so much, mother. I hope you're safe and happy._

_Love,_

_Michelle R. Goodwind_

Michelle took the note, running out of the Hufflepuff common room, and up countless flights of stairs all the way to the astronomy tower.

She hugged the note dearly as if it was her mother, but Michelle knew her mother would never be coming back, writing to her like she was still with the world of the living seemed to help cope with the pain of remembering that when she goes home she doesn’t have a mom to bake her cookies, or teach her how to do makeup, or help her pick out a dress, it was terrible but this way… of acting like her mother was still alive was better than facing the truth sometimes.

Michelle leaned against the railing as the sun was just setting and the wind began to pick up. She put her hand out and dropped the piece of paper, it floated in the wind for a few short minutes.

Michelle knew her mother was with her… in her heart but she would never hear her mother's beautiful voice… or her mother singing the Michelle song, or Fraser song… Fraser’s song is much goofier than Michelle’s. The sweet memory of her mother's singing started to dance in her head.

_Michelle_

_Michelle_

_You are an angel from heaven_

_Michelle_

_Michelle_

_Walk in the room_

_Your smile brighter than the sun_

_I'm such a fool for you_

_My little Michelle oh_

_You know just how to be cute_

_When you smile at me that way_

_I don't care what you say_

_My Michelle_

**. . .**

Meanwhile, a certain Slytherin boy noticed something flying around in the sky

“Accio” The blonde boy murmured, his wand pointed at the object. It suddenly came repealing downward towards Draco.

“Bloody Hell they really need to sort out that spell,” He said under his breath picking up the piece of paper.

His eyes scanned the paper reading and taking in every word, the letter even mentioned him he smirked reading about himself. Until he got to the last part… _poor kid_ he thought to himself reading about the person’s dead mother. It was quite an emotional letter, Draco almost felt bad for invading the person's privacy.

His eyes then went to the signature, he audibly gulped when he read Michelle _R. Goodwind_.

 _Maybe there is more than one Michelle Goodwind?_ He thought to himself nervous… if she knew he read this… he would get his head served on a silver platter. He nervously pushed the letter in his robe pockets and hurried to the slytherin dorms.


	9. Chapter Nine

The school year wrapped up quite fast, now it was the time all the students boarded the train to go back to their normal disguised lives in the muggle world. Michelle sat reading in an empty train stall, though she loved the trio consisting of Ron, Hermione, and Harry she did need time alone and with their shenanigans and… overall loud personalities Michelle rather read alone and be able to let her thoughts roam free without Roanlds idiotic comments. 

Thought it seemed being secluded didn’t last long for Michelle as the door of the compartment opened. Michelle sighed, not looking up from her book hoping the person would leave.

“Hey, every seat is taken? Do you mind?” Michelle finally looked up from her train seat to see Draco Malfoy… and since their incident at the infirmary after quidditch season, they hadn’t talked, if they did it was always to ask for help with something, which they always helped each other out, begrudgingly. 

“Oh yeah I-I don’t mind… please sit” Michelle smiled continuing to read her book. He awkwardly sat down on the seat opposite of Michelle.

“Around the world in eighty days, What type of book is that?” He asked, trying to make small talk, but it came out more rude than expected.

“It’s a muggle book from the eighteen hundreds… Since it is by a muggle I would assume you have no interest in what it is about” She said as she flipped a page.

“Actually if you don’t mind… could you shed some light on what the  _ muggle  _ book is about” Michelle looked up from her book surprised, a slight smile formed on her lips. Michelle told him every last detail of the book, seeing as she had read it hundreds of times, Draco was more fascinated by how a girl could be so intrigued and invested in a book.

“It sounds like a lovely book,” He said, which once again took Michelle by surprise.

“Why thank you Malfoy, do you have any favorite reads?” She asked, curious to know what a ‘true’ wizard would read.

“Surprisingly no I do not, and it’s Draco… You don’t have to call me Malfoy” He said, Michelle looked at him suspiciously before nodding her head.

“If you want I could send you some of my favorite books over summer… if your father will let you of course… he might not like any muggle books in your house,” Michelle joked, a slight smirk evident on her face, Draco chuckled which made Michelle’s face drop.  _ Does Draco Malfoy have a real sense of humor? _

“What do I have something on my face?” He asked, wiping his lips. Michelle took a second to respond causing Draco to become more paranoid of something on his face or hair.

“You- You chuckled, Draco Malfoy… Chuckled, and at something, a hufflepuff said,” Michelle looked at him suspiciously, “You’re not the real Draco Malfoy are you… Imposter! Imposter!” Michelle started to exclaim loudly, Draco leaped from his seat and quickly covered her mouth with his hands. He gave her a perplexed expression, “You nitwit! You're going to get us kicked off the train!” He said, whispering. He took his hand off her mouth and she laughed, “You should have seen your face!” But suddenly her mood changed very quickly, “Seriously though where is actual Malfoy… Because real Malfoy wouldn’t dare let me just call him Draco” She said. 

“I don’t know, maybe I am actually a boggart here to kill you,” He said in a ‘spooky’ ghost voice, causing Michelle to start giggling. He smiled at her,  _ Her laugh is so amazing _ he thought to himself… and he, this time, couldn’t deny it. Suddenly the door to their compartment opened, making both Michelle and Draco freeze looking to the person… It was Harry Potter. Draco suddenly slouched back into his seat his cold glare staring at Potter.

“Come to check on you chick flick Potter?” Draco spit, Michelle rolled her eyes at how fast Draco’s persona changed. 

“What are you doing here… with him?” Harry asked Michelle, ignoring what Draco said.

“He couldn’t find a seat,” Michelle said in a monotone voice. Her mood from a bubbly and happy feeling to a neutral and serious.

“El there is a compartment right next to this one that is completely empty,” Harry said, Michelle looked to Draco and she could have sworn she saw his face get a faint light pink shade, but she brushed it off. 

“Well, I’m sure it wasn’t when he boarded Harry,” 

“Well… whatever, if anything happens we are right next door,” Harry said eyeing Draco, Harry left their compartment and Draco leaned forward slightly scoffing. 

“Do you still hang out with that goon squad Michelle?” Draco asked with slight anger in his tone. 

Come to think of it… as of recently, she had been spending most of her time in the library with Cedric or Hannah, and not with her three friends. 

“Well? Go on, answer the question… Are you deaf woman?” Draco snapped. 

“Sorry, I-I don’t know… and why would you care Mal-Draco?” She asked. He was about to say something but it seemed as if a realization hit him.  _ Why do I care? _ He asked himself.

“Because… they are bad news, Michelle,” He said.

“You bullied me for two school years… and you're trying to tell me they are the bad people… hell I should probably be too mad to even look at you,” She said jokingly.

“About that I-” He thought for a second on how to word this, “I did wrong, I’ll admit… Now don’t take this as an apology okay, I would never apologize to someone especially a hufflepuff. But I-I just want to say I hope that we can put our differences aside and forget about the past and start anew… Here I’ll start, Hi I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy,” He said holding out his hand. 

“Michelle Goodwind, may I comment on how bi-polar that sentence was, ‘I would never apologize to a hufflepuff’ ‘let's put our differences behind us’” She said quoting him, he looked at her confused. 

“What sentence? We have just met Miss Goodwind, are you ill?” He asked seriously, causing Michelle to burst out laughing at how serious he was and how he was able to stay in character. 

“I am so sorry Mister Malfoy I must have been mistaken,” She said, they then both started laughing, Draco only a light chuckle. Suddenly a new realization hit him,  _ Oh shit… I like a hufflepuff. _


	10. Chapter Ten

“Oh my goodness! Michelle, you’ve grown so much!” Hermione said cupping Michelle’s cheeks and hugging her deeply. Summer had gone by… not fast enough for Michelle, spending most of her summer longing to see her friends and get out of her home-town seeing as her home life had become more shakey than before. Fights between her brother and father often occurred, throwing things, yelling, screaming, maybe even physical sometimes and getting more and more aggressive each night Michelle barely got any sleep all summer, though she grew quite acquainted to it with now only three to four hours of sleep almost felt like twelve to thirteen hours of sleep.

“Can’t. Breath… Mione” Michelle said, struggling. Hermione awkwardly laughed and let go. Michelle’s short, straight, light hair was now long, curly hair had darkened over the summer along with the fact she had lost quite a bit of weight made her look almost unrecognizable, as well as grew a few inches placing her at a nice one hundred sixty-four centimeters.

“You as well… I mean you have grown a lot too” Michelle said awkwardly to Hermione, She just smiled back at Michelle. 

“Well… we must get going, the train doesn’t wait forever,” Michelle said laughing to try and clear the tension in the air, the tension was apparent to both girls yet for an unknown reason. Hermione nodded agreeing, they found an almost empty stall with the exception of a professor who seemed to have dozed off. Hermione and Ron gave Michelle a sad look since she wouldn’t be able to sit with them

“If you want I can go sit somewhere else?” Harry said. Michelle quickly shook her head, “No I couldn’t ask that of you, Harry… I’ll be fine on my own,” She quickly ventured off to find the only “empty” Stall had none other than Draco Malfoy in it. She tapped on the door. 

“Hey, every seat is taken? Do you mind?” She said smiling, though they were still practically ‘enemies’ there was something calming about Draco. 

His head darted up when he heard her voice, though her voice was more feminine and less child-like he could tell her voice from anywhere.

“Holy shi- M-Michelle… uhh, Who- Who are you?” He asked when he saw her.

“Shut up you dingus, now answer can I sit down. My feet are killing me!” She exclaimed. He sighed thinking.

“Well… Crabbe and Goyle are busy trying to get free snacks off the cart… so yes Goodwind… you can sit here,  _ for now, _ ” He said, causing Michelle to chuckle.

“So now we’re on a last name basis? When I was sending you books all summer that wasn’t the case,” She said sitting next to the boy, he scooted over slightly since he didn’t want her in his personal space bubble, “Are you sure you're…  _ actually  _ Michelle Goodwind?” He asked finally.

She sarcastically chuckled, “No I’m Harry Potter using a polyjuice potion again” She joked, Draco looked at her confused. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization that he didn’t know of Harry and the trio’s antics last year, “I mean… Remember he tried to make a Polyjuice potion in Snape's class and it blew up! If he and Ron ever get partnered up in potions again the whole school might fall in flames you know?” She laughed nervously.

“Potter and Weasley should never be allowed next to a cauldron again!” Draco commented chuckling slightly, Michelle smiled since it was quite rare to see the boy in a good mood, but also that her terrible lie slipped past Draco.

“So how was your summer?” Michelle asked genuinely curious. 

“Same as always, father made us go to events… traveled to Canada for a short while to visit distant relatives… quite boring if I must say, what about you?” 

“My brother and father were at each other’s neck all summer so that should explain enough, just every night… I really thought that Fraser was going to get kicked out or worse…” She thought for a moment remembering the sound of the two arguing every night about something Michelle simply didn’t know, glass sometimes broke, things getting slammed into walls, crying, it was a nightmare. When they met in the morning though it was as if nothing ever happened, the house would be tidy, smiles all around the house, no yelling just average talking, “Sorry I didn’t mean to dive too deep into my actual life… I am sure you have better things to do than listen to a  _ stupid hufflepuff _ ” She said quoting him, He gave her an apologetic awkward smile.

“You’re fine, I don’t mind listening to you  _ surprisingly _ I sometimes think you slipped something in my food with your dirty little hufflepuff hands, because even I can’t explain why I am attract- nice to you,” He said with a huff. Michelle chuckled at his statement.

“Humble yourself Malfoy,  _ I  _ don’t  _ need  _ to put anything in someone's food to make them like me,” She said with a slight smirk. 

“What are you trying to imply? I never have forced… I never have put a spell on some… No, I've done that too… I never let… okay maybe, just maybe you have a point,” He said with a soft chuckle. 

The warm and friendly atmosphere in the train didn’t last long though, as suddenly the train came to a screeching halt. Michelle looked at Draco confused as he gave her the same look. Michelle started to get up but quickly sat back down as their door to the compartment slammed shut. Michelle gulped and looked out the window to notice it starting to turn into ice. 

“What in the hell?” She mumbled. The train lights began to flicker then turn fully off and a chilly air filled the small compartment, the chilly feeling becoming colder and colder every second until it felt as if it was antarctica, quite eerie moments passed when suddenly a large cloaked black figure or apparition appeared at the door to their compartment, The small little space turned so cold Michelle could barely feel her toes. The figure started to reach for the door causing Michelle to hug closer to Draco. Fear seemed to take over the two as their hands intertwined without their knowing. The tall figure started to slowly open the door with its long dark boney hand. Michelle winced from fear and also the fact she was almost sure she had frostbite on her exposed hands. Before the figure could come into the small compartment it suddenly turned its head, as if it was being called somewhere else. It quickly vanished deeper in the train. The cold feeling fleeing the north side of the train, but it still lingered in the air.

Michelle quickly slid away from Malfoy, an awkward tension in the air, they both looked down to see their hands were intertwined.

“I'm Sorry”

“I'm Sorry” The two mumbled at the same time, The lights began to flicker on again. The two kids shuffled away from each other to the opposite sides of the seat. A very awkward and heavy tension in the air. Michelle cleared her throat and began to stand up.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked in an almost demanding tone, she turned around slightly confused as to why he would care.

“To check on Potter and them,” She said as if it was obvious.

“Are you insane woman! That thing could still be out there!” 

“Why do you care if I live or die suddenly,” She asked with a slight hiss.

“Listen as much as I would love to see you try and fight off that dementor, I think it is safer here… Just give it a few minutes… I can't deal with another dead body,” He said the last part as a mumble but Michelle picked it up quite fast.

“Another?! What in Merlin's beard did you do over the summer!”

“I- Nothing I’m just saying in general,” He tried to explain.

“That makes no sense Malfoy '' she said as he sighed, not able to explain what he meant, “Just sit down for god's sake,” He said, rolling his eyes. She reluctantly sat down opposite of him, and suddenly the door of their compartment swung open, Making both of them draw their wands.

“Oh, Draco! Are you okay? Did you get hurt!” An annoying voice asked as the person rushed to hug Draco. He pushed the girl off a slight scoff coming out of his mouth, “I am fine Pansy,” He said in a monotone voice. Pansy Parkinson seemed to awe over Malfoy and she was wrapped around his finger so easily. Pansy’s eyes suddenly scanned the room to see Michelle, she gave her a disgusted look which Michelle, in turn, rolled her eyes. 

“Draco, what are you doing hanging out with a hufflepuff? Your father wouldn’t like this and you know better,” She said turning to him, he gave a nervous look to Michelle but before he could answer Pansy continued to blab away, “Oh my god! Did she put a spell on you! Draco look into my eyes!” She said, grabbing Draco’s face, He harshly grabbed her arms and pushed them away. She gave him a hate-filled glare, sitting down next to him she kept trying to get closer to him till he was practically in the wall. Michelle suddenly got up and left the compartment, not being able to deal with Pansy “Pug Face” Parkinson anymore. 

Michelle quickly found herself standing with Hermione outside of the compartment that had Harry, Ron, and a new professor named Remus Lupin. He was in the middle of explaining what had caused him to faint. Hermione gave Michelle a worried look.

“It was like everything was sucked out of him like he was just a shell of a human” Hermione explained.

“Did it do anything to you?” Michelle asked.

“No, Professor used a Patronus Charm to ward it away,” Hermione said then started to was gnaw on her nails as Ron stood up to talk to Michelle. “Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?” He questioned, not in a frantic manner but in a brotherly manner. 

“No, it left Dr- i-it left me and my friend alone,” She almost let it slip that she was once again sitting with none other than Draco Malfoy, though her and Draco seemed on okay terms didn’t mean that Draco was on okay terms with Ron and them.

“Whose name were you about to say?” Harry suddenly butted into the conversation.

It took Michelle a second to think of anyone or any name when one finally popped in her head, “Debra Juones, she is a first-year I believe, almost sure she will be a… Ravenclaw,” Michelle said the lie slipped off her tongue as if it were the truth. Harry gave her a questioning look, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking to the professor.

Michelle soon made her way back to the compartment, When peeking inside Pug Face Parkinson had left but Goyle and Crabbe we’re seated opposite of Malfoy, leaving the only open seat beside Malfoy. She sat down and Draco kept giving her weird glances.

“What?” She asked, looking at him.

“Where did you go Goodwind,” He said in a harsh tone.

“It’s none of your business, but if you are so dying to know I went to check on Potter, apparently he fainted,” She said with a fiery tone. Draco chuckled before saying, “that gives, of course, Potter would faint” Crabbe and Goyle laughed like pin-heads as they tried to please Draco’s humongous ego.

“Whatever Malfoy, If pug-face comes back, wake me up,” She said, taking her robe and wrapping it around her body. The nickname caused Draco to chuckle surprisingly.

_ Goddammit, Draco she is a hufflepuff… she will never be as good as you… or up to fathers’ expectations… just forget about her already  _ Draco thought to himself looking at the now sleeping girl…

  
  


**. . .**

Once at Hogwarts it was as amazing as ever, the large castle made even a giant look small as it loomed in the sky. Once inside the castle the homey scent of faint pine and burning wood filled Michelle’s senses, he took in the view of Hogwarts as she does every year. It really never got old, it was a home away from home. 

Students flooded the entrance hall, lots of first years in awe at the sheer size of the inside. Michelle quickly proceeded to the Great Hall or Dining hall, sitting with the rest of the Hufflepuff’s at the second table on the right, the seating this year went, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and then last but not least Ravenclaw. Michelle tapped the light-haired boy sitting next to her, he turned around and a warm inviting smile was plastered on his face once he saw Michelle.

“Michelle… Woah… You uh changed a lot,” Cedric said rubbing his nape.

“Whatever, now hug me you cunt,” Michelle said, opening her arms, and Cedric did just that, a quick little warm hug.

“Quite the foul mouth are you now?” Cedric chuckled, Michelle jokingly jabbed him in the side lightly with her elbow, “Feisty now too?” He said making Michelle roll her eyes. Cedric quickly pointed to the front of the great hall. The “Frog Choir” or Hogwarts choir was starting to get settled into place.

The Choir quickly started, and as soon as it started it was over. The first years got sorted and surprisingly there was a Debra but her last name instead of Juones was Yamina in which she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Michelle smirked to herself since her lie could possibly getaway. Soon though the great feast of the first night was over and all the prefects or head boy’s/girl’s led the many students to the dorms of their represented houses. 

Michelle soon sorted out her things, and Fluffy kept presenting as a problem since all Fluffy wanted was attention, Michelle chuckled at her cat's behavior and sat for a few minutes petting the bald kitty.

“Michelle, it’s been  _ so  _ long!” A distinct voice said, in its normal high-pitched hyper tone.

“Hey Fee,” Michelle said, almost sad that her alone time with her cat was cut short, “How have you been?” Fiadh took a minute before answering, “Great actually! My father's hearing is tomorrow!” She said enthusiastically.

“H-Hearing for what?” 

“Doing magic while muggles are present,” She said, sitting on the bed opposite Michelle, Michelle’s bed was on the wall with a small little basement window above her desk. Michelle nodded understanding, “So what was your summer like?” Fiadh inquired. 

“Same old same old, though I did send a few books to Malfoy because he never has read any muggle classics, He really isn-” “You hang out with Malfoy?” Fiadh asked her sweet and hyper persona dropped.

“No, we just sometimes talk, we are nowhere near friends, nor will we ever be. I can barely stand to be in the same room as him for longer than need be,” Michelle said, some of it was a lie but for the most part the truth or at least what Michelle thought to be the truth. 

Fiadh gave Michelle a questioning glare, “hmm, well fine, but if you ever hang out with the cockroach I will have no problem in filling your pillowcase with spiders until you realize he is bad news,” She said innocently. Michelle’s eyes were wide open, a scared smile on her face, “I-I will keep that in mind,” Michelle said going back to unpacking.

Hours had passed, everyone sounded asleep in their beds except for Michelle, the castle was so quiet, it was eerily quiet… or maybe it was just that there wasn’t enough noise. Michelle tossed and turned in her sleep, the Hufflepuff house sure did party, all of the third years and up had butterbeer and even some muggle drink that had a rather nasty side-effect of acting totally atrocious and you would wake up with the worst of the worst migraines, commonly known as alcoholic beverages. Michelle didn’t take part in such activities and stayed in her room occupying herself until it was lights-out. But even now she just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. 

Michelle huffed out a frustrated breath of air, she just wanted to sleep was that so hard to ask for? Michelle got up her feet touching the cold hardwood floors of the basement floor. She put her robes on sure to make not any sort of sound. She quietly tiptoed out of the girl’s dorm, into the common room. No one was in there… surprising, well except for Hannah Abbot who was passed out on the couch. Michelle wanted to chuckle at the sight so badly but knew it could wake her so just continued out the hufflepuff common rooms. “Lumos” Michelle whispered lightly holding out her wand, a small little bead of light appeared at the end of her wand. 

Michelle roamed the halls, no one not even the professors, we're out now. Michelle couldn't help but think  _ What time is it now? _ Michelle finally found a clock outside the library and it read ten fifty-two. She heard a foot-step close to her, she pointed her wand in that direction. It wasn’t a professor she was sure if it was that they would have just come up to her, “Reveal yourself,” Michelle said almost confidently. A figure appeared, “Malfoy?” Michelle asked annoyed. He started walking closer to her smirking, Michelle sighed, rolling her eyes, “What in the hell are you doing out here?” She whisper-yelled to him.

“I can ask you the same thing, Michelle,” He said a cocky smirk on his face.

“I thought you were Snape you bloke!” Michelle whispered, which made Draco chuckle very lightly, cocking his head to the side a bit. 

A noise was suddenly heard causing both of the students to turn their heads in the direction, A warm yellow light spilled into the hallway… Filch. Michelle quickly muttered “Nox” Making her wand light dim down to nothing. The only door or place to hide was the library, the two students quickly opened the door running into the large study space. The door made a small creek making Michelle cringe since it could have given them away.

Draco took her hand running into the farthest part of the library, where the bookcases and shelves practically collided together making it a very small space to fit, it was quite surprising for such a well kept school to have such a messy and unorganized library when it came to older parts of the place. Michelle and Draco, both panting due to how big the library actually was, crammed into the small space between the bookshelves. They could hear the door open. Michelle looked towards where the entrance would be, fear pouring out of her face, Draco just stood there looking down at the girl smirking since seeing the small girl scared was actually quite funny. But Draco soon realized how close they were. Only centimeters away, Draco gulped now he was the nervous one for some reason. Michelle squeezed his hand biting her lip nervous that Filch would find them. 

“Come on I know a way,” Draco whispered in her ear, She looked up to him with a cheeky smile and nodded. Draco led the way but suddenly Michelle grabbed the back of his sweater he turned around confused with a slight hate-filled glare but it softened into just a curious look, “You're not leading me to my death or anything right? I mean you are Draco Malfoy,” She said suspiciously, Which made him chuckle. It sounded slightly sarcastic but it had no reason to be.

“Yes Michelle I am leading you to your death,” He joked, “Now come on before I lock you in the broom closet,” He said grabbing her arm. 

“Not again,” She said in a damsel in distress voice. Draco and her run around the library for another thirty minutes trying to dodge Filch and Miss Noris, Finally they were at the exit of the library. Draco quietly opened the door and Michelle got out, Draco right behind her. Michelle started running off and Draco followed behind her. 

They soon arrived in the Potions classroom, it was eerily quiet but it was at least privacy.

“What are we doing here,” Draco asked as he shut the door.

“Don’t know, but at least we don’t have to whisper,” Michelle said smiling.

“I guess that is a plus, but this place is rather dusty,” He commented, making Michelle chuckle.

“Picky are we Malfoy?” She said in a joking tone.

“Very, Miss Goodwind,” He smiled at her, though it came out as a half-smile, not an actual smile, which led Michelle to wonder  _ Why does he never smile? _

“Draco?” He hummed in response looking around the room, “Why are you so rude to everyone?” She asked genuinely curious. He sighed at the question.

“I knew one day someone would ask me that, and I still have no answer, Michelle,” He said but he knew why he was mean towards anyone, he was jealous. Jealous or afraid, or sometimes mad at himself for not being able to say what he actually felt and ended up attacking the person who made him feel that way. He looked at Michelle with sad eyes before putting up his wall again. 

“Then why did you bully me?” She asked remembering everything he has done, Locking her in a closet, Ruining her potions, breaking her wand, ruining her books, making fun of her for a good grade or a bad grade, reminding her every day that she doesn’t have a mother anymore, ruining her robes, the list went on and on... it was hell what he put her through but for some reason, she was still here in the same room with her bully.

It took Draco a minute to think of an answer but he couldn’t come to terms with saying it.

“Draco, just tell me… You made two years of my life hell because why?… I never did anything to you,” She asked in a pleading tone, she just wanted to know if it was something she did or if it was just that Draco truly was... a bad person. He sighed as Michelle started to walk to the door but his hand grabbed onto her arm tightly. Michelle turned to see his eyes pleading for something suddenly,  _ He is so bi-polar  _ she thought to herself trying to keep her emotions in check.

“I’m sorry Michelle, There I said it! I am sorry for all the childish games I pulled on you, I was just… I- I just- I can’t explain it!” He said looking her in the eyes. Michelle looked around the room slightly inhaling sharply as a single tear made its way down her face.  _ Great your crying in front of the school bully, you really are giving him ammo right now Mich, _ she thought to herself. 

Draco’s eyes roamed her face searching to see if she would accept his apology, he was nervous that all he ever would be was the monster who she hated. He didn’t know why this thought bothered him so much, he has done much worse to other kids but Michelle had something about her, of course, he didn’t like her… but she had potential, potential for something Draco didn’t know but he knew that she had something he needed, like a magnet he was always brought to her no matter what and he couldn’t deny it any longer. 

Michelle’s eyes finally met him, Draco inhaled waiting for the response to his apology. Her eyes rolled and a small smirk appeared on her face as she looked at him.

“I accept your apology… but I will not forget a single thing you did to me..” She thought for a moment before half-heartedly chuckling, “Who would have thought you and I would be talking to each other and not in harsh words am I right?” She asked smiling, Draco finally let go of her arm, a small smile faintly on his face, “Yeah, just don’t tell anyone I apologized to you, I can’t have that on my-” “On your ‘bad-boy’ resume?” She asked her hands on her hips and her head slightly cocked to the side. Draco smiled and nodded.

They spent hours sitting in the potions room talking about summer, about their friends, about anything until they both grew too tired to even talk in which the two unlikely ‘friends’ left to their own common rooms. 

Michelle didn’t know what she and Draco were or why she was trusting him oh-so suddenly. He bullied her, she should hate his guts, but it was like the universe was telling her something else… maybe Draco felt like that too and that's why he was being nice… Michelle’s gut told her that Draco was bad news and only bad things would follow with being his ‘friend’ if that's what you would call their relationship.

Draco laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, a small grin on his face since for once in his life he felt genuinely happy… and it was with a Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say this is a rather big turning point slightly...? I do feel like it seems rushed but time will tell.


End file.
